Rem
Rem was one of the twin demon maids working for Lund Wald. Now she is working for his daughter, Mallow Wald. Though she is the mother of her and Staz’s child, they were ''not ''married. Appearance Rem has medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards the left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She looks nearly identical to her sister apart from her hair, eyes, and ribbon coloring. She usually wears a maid uniform, and since her chest is slightly larger than her sister’s, she secretly changes the measurements to hide it. When she enters her Oni form, she gets one white horn on her forehead. As opposed to two horns, that most Oni’s have. Personality Rem tends to speak in a superficially polite manner and sometimes acts without thinking. She holds both respects to the point of worship and guilt toward her sister for an incident in the past. Because of her respect and guilt toward her sister, she used to think of herself as inferior. Since she and her sister were the last of the Oni race, she always thinks about falling in love with a demon magic user and needing to have offspring. After she witnesses Staz using Demonic Magic, she falls in love with him. Rem will stick with him no matter what happens. She is also shown to be very obedient. A prime example for this is when Regulus told her to stand down when her sister was in absolute peril, she didn’t resist, she just listened. History Rem lived along with her parents, and her sister Ram in an Oni village. It got attacked by the Witch Cult around 11-12 years before the beginning of the story, following into her horn being cut off by a Witch Cult member. The whole village got destroyed along with her parents and the citizens, except for her and Ram. A man named “Roswaal” then found them in their village. He took them in for a while, he then he sold them to Lund Wald to be his maids. Rem has worked in the Wald Mansion ever since she’s been sold to Wald. Chronology Parasyte Invasion Arc Witch Cult Arc Decaying Mind Arc Escape the Mansion Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Final Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Rem does the cooking, while Ram does the cleaning, Ram particularly excels at household tasks, specifically cleaning and laundry. Though, Rem is better than Ram at cleaning and laundry. *Her birthday is February 2nd. *She was planned to have more of a speaking role in the Parasyte Invasion Arc. **Additionally, she was planned to have more of a speaking than a fighting role in the Decaying Mind arc, this idea was scrapped. *The term “REM” means “Rapid Eye Movement” which is an accurate name for her because she is shown to be very perceptive. *Apparently, Rem has a beautiful singing voice. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Maids Category:A+ Category:S